When The Sun Goes Down
by hoechling
Summary: Mary-Jane is a strong, independent woman who has always put everyone before herself. She and the rest of her kind are free, traditional, beautiful & loving...maybe not too loving. One night changed her life forever, putting her life in danger. Four years later, she's still protecting her reason for living, in hopes that one day the hunt will be settled.
1. Chapter 1

"...and then they lived happily ever after," I finished reading the book in my hands. I glanced at the watch on my wrist. The longest hand just landed on 30, so it was on 7:30.

"One more time?" Amelia asked, her beautiful brown eyes dilated with curiosity. "Maybe tomorrow night, okay?" I said quietly, closing the 'Cinderella' book and placing it on the side table.

She pouted, putting her puppy dog eyes on.

I chuckled, kissing her forehead. "You have to get some sleep," I said sternly, "You have day care tomorrow."

I slipped out of the blankets, tucking Amelia in. I quickly pressed my lips to her forehead again, making her giggle.

Down the side of the bed, I leaned down and switched on the night light and turned off the lamp.

"Nighty night, Mummy," Amelia said, tucking her chin over her duvet.

I stared down into my daughter's eyes, smiling softly when she yawned. "Goodnight Millie. I'll see you in the morning."

I walked out of her bedroom and straight in to mine. I sat on top of my soft bed, opening up my Apple laptop. It was already turned on so I just had to open up the applications I had running.

I bit my bottom lip and tapped on the 'SEND' button. Most of the day I had been searching for jobs around town, preferably near Millie's day care. The only two that were hiring was: the local library or Beacon Coffee &amp; Tea. Being a librarian sounded so boring, so I decided with the latter.

Hopefully they'll like my résumé. I've had a lot of café experiences so I know all the dos and don'ts, but I'm worried they'll turn me down because I've got a five year old daughter. It's been hard for me to get a job, especially after I gave birth to Amelia. The job I did have, my boss fired me.

Sighing, I closed my laptop and put it away. I slipped into my king-size bed all by myself, and it didn't take me that long to hit the hay.

Tomorrow will be a busy day. I've gotta drop Amelia off at day care, then I've gotta be at Uni by 9 in the morning–my classes only run for half a day so I have enough time to do some food shopping and then pick Amelia up.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but I just wanted to post something for you guys. I haven't had enough time to write anything because I've got a lot of school work to do. Year 11 is harder than I thought.**

**This is the re-vamped version of Demons, it'll start in season two. Nikola is now called Mary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Night . Vixen 19, thank you for reminding me about the third person POV. I kinda maybe forget about that...**

**Some italics will be written as thoughts.**

* * *

The bedroom door was slowly pushed open and Amelia walked in, looking like a mess. She looked like she was still half asleep and her hair was fizzy like a lion's mane. The little girl crawled on the bed, resting her head on a vacant pillow, her petite fingers playing with her Mum's hair. She didn't feel the need to knock on the bedroom door because she could hear Mary's even breathing from the outside.

The slightest movement on the bed awoke Mary from her light sleep. She slowly peeled her eyes open and found Amelia laying down next to her.

"Morning," Mary smiled, watching her daughter play with her hair.

"Morning," Amelia rubbed her eyes, waking up properly, "I don't wanna go to whittle school. I wanna stay here wif you."

Mary chuckled at her daughter's language. She always found it cute when Amelia said 'wif' instead of 'with' or 'whittle' instead of 'little'.

"You have to go," Mary sat up from her laying position.

"No," the little girl whined, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Amelia, you're going," she said sternly, getting out of bed.

The morning started off with breakfast, Mary ordered Amelia some cereal and while she had a cup of coffee and two slices of peanut butter toast. She gave her daughter a bath and dressed her in a pale pink babydoll top and denim looking leggings and navy blue sneakers, then took a quick shower for herself while Amelia was watching Spongebob Squarepants on the hotel TV.

The hotel life was quite amazing. The furniture looked more the expansive than Mary's whole wardrobe. And the food, well, she's had better, she can cook better.

After, Mary dried her body off with a towel, then clipped on a white bra and matching panties. Messily, she tied her hair up in a bun, then slid on a pair of denim jeans, a dark pink v-neck, a black leather jacket and a pair of black converse shoes.

She didn't worry about any makeup. It wasn't like she was going to see the Queen of England.

* * *

Mary pressed the button on the buzzer, waiting for someone to answer. It only took less than a minute for a woman's voice to come through.

"_Hi, welcome to The Learning Jungle. This is Jessica speaking_."

"Hi, my names Mary. I'm here to drop my daughter off."

"_Come right through_."

A buzzing sound came from on the other side of the door, and she pulled the door open, allowing Amelia to walk in first.

A blonde woman, probably aged around mid 30's, in uniform walked up to them with a warm smile.

"Jessica?" Mary guessed.

"Yes," the blonde nodded, then looked down to the little girl, "And this must be Amelia."

Amelia smile shyly, curling her hand around her mother's.

Mary chuckled, glancing down to her and then back to Jessica, "She's really nervous."

"Oh, don't worry, Hun," Jessica smiled, "first days are always like this. Tomorrow she'll be wanting to come back."

Mary didn't know what to say so she just smiled.

Jessica told the pair to follow her down a corridor. The walls were painted with cartoon animals from the jungle, safari themed, hence the name 'The Learning Jungle'. The passed the first room which was called 'Elephants'. Next room was 'Tigers'. The second last room was 'Monkeys'. The last one was called 'Zebras'.

Jessica pressed the buzzer on the door and waited for a teacher in the classroom to open the door.

Another woman came to the door with a sincere smile, greeting Amelia and Mary, introducing herself as Zoe. When Jessica departed, Zoe allowed them to walk inside the 'Zebra' room.

Mary noticed that as soon as we walking in, the other children stopped what they were doing in the room to stare at them with curiosity.

Amelia made a noise in the back of her throat, squeezing her hand. "Mum," she whined.

She gave her a small smile, crouching down to Amelia's level. "I'll be back at 3 o'clock, okay? I promise. You have to say here today."

"What about food?" She asked quietly.

"They have people who cook the food here for you."

Mary stood up and glanced over to Zoe who was watching them with amusement. "I'm sorry," she apologised.

Zoe shook her head, chuckling, "You can get her settled in, if you want."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Amelia followed Mary like a shadow, stopping at a shelf where the school bags are kept. "Can you find your name?" She looked up at her mother, then back to the shelf. Mary watched as her daughter's medium brown eyes searched the laminated name labels. Only three seconds later, she took her bag off her back and placed it in the shelf with her name on it.

Mary smiled, praising her daughter, "Very good! Now, do you wanna go and sit down?"

Amelia nodded shyly, walking away from her. She sat down at the table, looking back to Mary expectantly.

She sighed in frustration.

* * *

Mary hummed along the song playing on the radio as she drove to the college campus. She was running a little late on time. It had taken some convincing for Amelia to let her leave The Learning Jungle, and now she's late for a meeting with the principal.

Quickly parking her car, she kicked open the car door and jumped out, closing it behind her.

After locking it up, she bolted up the steps, almost tripping over the last step. She pulled open the metal door, only to bump into something hard.

Mary made a noise at the back of her throat and looked up to see what she bumped into. Or who... It was a man, probably in his fifties, wearing a suit.

"Principal Sanders?" She asked hopefully.

"Mary-Jane Delgado?"

"Yes! That's me," she beamed, shaking his hand that he gave her, "it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry that I'm a little late, I had to drop my daughter off at day care."

"Your daughter?" He asked, making her nod cautiously, "She isn't going to be a problem, is she?"

"Oh no," she shook my head, "it was just her first day and she was nervous."

"Very well then," Mr Sanders said formally, opening the door up for Mary.

She shot him a grateful smile, walking inside the campus building.

"On your application form, you said you were from Manhattan, that's a long way from here."

"Yeah, it is," she nodded, following him into an office, "but I didn't move straight from Manhattan to Beacon Hills. I travelled around a bit."

"What made you transfer here?" He asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I found out I have some family here," she answered, unzipping her jacket as the air around her started to heat up.

"That's wonderful," he gave her a genuine smile.

A female popped her head up from the desk, typing away on a computer. She stopped upon seeing them.

"Sheryl, this Mary-Jane Delgado, our new student that transfer from San Diego," Mr Sanders told the redhead at the desk. "Please give her the map of campus and her timetable for her classes."

"On it, Sir," she nodded, pushing up her thick-framed glasses.

_Oh my goodness, her voice sounds like Fran Drescher from The Nanny_. Mary held in a laugh, covering it up with a cough.

Mr Sanders told Mary he had to leave because he had a meeting with the university broad, so it just left the receptionist and herself.

Her fingers typed away on the key broad, before she abruptly stood up and walked over to the printer as the machine spat out two sheets.

"Here you go, Sweetheart."

The young mother smiled, taking the pieces of paper from her, "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Have a good day."

She walked out of the front office, her dark brown eyes trained on the map as she led herself to the art room. She checked the times on her timetable and then looked onto her phone, noticing that she had ten minutes until her class started.

She found her destination, on the east side of campus. The art classroom was large; it wasn't like a lecture room, it was more practical. There was a white and interactive board up against the wall opposite the doors. Art supplies were packed away in the cupboards and the canvases were neatly piled in another corner of the room.

Mary slipped her bag off her shoulder, taking a seat somewhere in the middle. She took out her art diary, placing it at left hand corner of her desk, next she pulled out her black _Paper Mate_ pen and fiddled with the lid.

The classroom door opened and the sound of laughter emitted from two platinum blonde girls, who Mary thought looked like rich bitches, who entered the room. They chose to sit at the front, not even giving Mary a glance.

Maybe being the new girl was going to a breeze.

"Hey, are you new?" A female voice asked.

Or maybe not...

Mary looked up from her book to see a young female, probably around her age, sitting across from her. She had long black hair, grey eyes and olive skin like Mary's.

"Yeah, I am," Mary nodded.

"I thought so. I know a fresh face when I see one." The raven haired woman raised her eyebrows questionably, "What's your name?"

Mary opened her mouth to answer the question, but someone beat her to it. "It's Mary-Jane Delgado. I told you about her."

The young mother looked behind her to spot where the British voice was coming from. She had long blonde hair, light brown freckles dusted on the bridge of her nose and cheeks, her eyes were deep blue reminding Mary of the ocean.

Mary scratched the back of her head, "Uh, yeah, how'd you know that? About me?"

The blonde smirked, chuckling lightly at Mary's shocked and creeped out expression, "Mr Sanders told me about you, he wanted me to show around campus."

"Oh, that was nice of him."

"I'm Taylor," the blonde introduced herself, then nodded over to the raven girl, "and that's Michelle."

"Nice to meet you guys," Mary smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"So, Mary-Jane, what brings you to Beacon Hills?" MIchelle asked.

"I prefer to be called Mary. And I found out I have some family here so I thought I'd meet them."

"That's awesome!" Taylor beamed, eyes twinkling. "So you'll be staying around?" Michelle turned to look at the blonde, narrowing her eyes at the suggestive tone.

Mary seemed oblivious and nodded shortly, "Yeah, I guess." _If they don't find out where I am._

* * *

Lunch came around quickly, and Taylor and Emma immediately introduced Mary to the last two members of their friendship group; Xavier and Bradley. Mary thought they seemed friendly and not like a threat. The last thing Mary needed was another threat.

Bradley was Emma's boyfriend, he was studying cars and automotive. He was quite laid back, friendly and Mary thought he was too possessive over Emma. When some guy gave her a once-over, Bradley pretty much attacked her mouth, eyeing the other guy.

Xavier was a muso, always listening to music or drumming with something. He always cracked a joke now and then, making the others laugh. Mary thought that him and her would get along just fine.

Mary's phone buzzed off, signalling a reminder. She grabbed the device, tapping the 'okay' button. She had to go and leave campus. Her classes for the day had finished so she had to dash.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked as Mary stood up, collecting her bag and take-away coffee cup.

"I've gotta go and do some shopping. Then I've gotta pick up Amelia."

"Who is Amelia?" Taylor asked in a tone of covetousness that Mary caught.

The young mother frowned, answering, "She's my daughter."

An awkward tension hung in the air as everyone on the table became silent and still.

"If you guys have any problems just tell me, I can handle them." She paused, before mumbling under her breath, "Just like I have before."

"Who's the father?" Bradley asked bluntly.

"He's not in the picture," Mary glared at him. She didn't want to talk about _him_, he didn't know and wasn't going to find out. Ever. "Any problems?"

"No," Michelle and Bradley chorused.

Mary nodded once, then headed for the car park. She got almost halfway when she heard Taylor's British voice call out to her. Sighing, she stopped and turned around.

"What? I have to go."

"I know," Taylor panted slightly, "but I want you to know that just because you're a mother and that you have a daughter, it doesn't change our opinion of you." She took a step closer, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mary squinted her eyes at the blonde, then sighed in defeat, "Yeah, you'll see me."

Taylor flashed her a bright smile, pulling her in for a hug, "Yay!"

The brunette chuckled, hugging her friend back.

* * *

Mary turned off the ignition of her car and stared out the windshield, gazing over the building in front of her. It's been years since she's been here at her family's holiday house. The house had seven bedrooms, two en-suites, one shared bathroom, a study, a lounge room, a kitchen and a laundry.

She remembers her family and herself travelling from Manhattan all the way to Beacon Hills, California. She vaguely remembers playing hide and seek in the house.

Mary wondered if she should go inside for the first time in years. There were currently no residences because the house was still owned by her parents. Maybe she and Amelia could live there. Hopefully, the gas, water and electricity was turned on.

Taking in a deep breath, Mary sucked up the courage and opened the car door. She took her keys out and stepped out of her car.

* * *

**A/N: no TW characters yet, but next chapter there will be.**

**Taylor will be portrayed by Claire Holt.**

**Michelle will be portrayed by Jessica Szohr.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is continuing on from the last one, but also in 2x01.**

**I've changed tow things; Amelia's appearance–go to my profile and click on Amelia Delgado. Secondly, Mary now grew up in Manhattan.**

* * *

"How was school?" Mary asked, clipping her daughter into the car seat capsule and closed the door after.

"Good!" Amelia smiled, watching her mother get into the driver's seat. "I made two friends. They let me play _wif_ them and paint _wif_ them and even sit _wif_ them at lunch!"

"What are their names?"

"Um," the little girl frowned softly, trying to remember, "Riley and R... Ri... River! That's it! Riley is a girl and River is a boy."

Mary chuckled, putting the seatbelt on herself and drove out of the parking lot of The Learning Jungle.

"What else did you do today?" She asked.

"I played barbie dolls _wif_ Riley and her friend, and I played in the sandpit, Miss Zoe let me, she's nice, don't you _fink_?"

"Yeah, she's really pretty too."

"Yep."

Mary drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. She waited for the green arrow to come on, before turning right into another street.

"Where are we going?" Amelia asked, watching the scenery out the window beside her.

"Well, later we're going to visit some family I'd like you to meet. It's my Aunt Melissa and cousin, Scott. But now, we're going to our new home." After doing the food shopping, she checked out of the hotel, then came straight to pick Amelia up from day care.

"New home!" Amelia yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "Whoo hoo!" She didn't really like the hotel, it smelt funny. She calmed down, folding her arms over her chest, staring at her mother's eyes through the rear-view mirror, "Can we decorate my room?"

"We'll see, Millie," Mary huffed out a laugh, driving down a lonesome street. It was narrow and had no neighbours, only trees, fallen leaves, grass, bark. There wasn't even a proper road, just dirt.

Not even a minute later, the car rolled up to the two storey house circular driveway. Amelia gasped at her new home. It was bigger than any other home she's been in before. In the middle of the driveway was a round freshly green patch of grass with a couple thin trees planted in random spots. Room to play with toys...

Mary got out, pulling open the back door next to the passenger's for Amelia, who had just unclipped herself from the capsule.

After locking up, Mary barked out a laugh as Amelia run up to the wooden door, bouncing up and down with excitement. She really wanted to get in inside.

"Come on, Mum!" She watched as Mary chose a key and put it into the lock.

"Patience, Millie," Mary scolded lightly, pushing open the door. Amelia ran inside, running off somewhere.

A couple seconds later, Mary heard a squeal of excitement coming from the large living room.

"We can make a fire!"

_She found the fireplace_, Mary thought with a chuckle. She closed the door behind her, chucking her wallet and keys on the hallway table, before entering the living room where Amelia was sitting on the dull orange fabric couch, seeing how comfortable it was.

"Do you want some juice?"

"Yes, please." Amelia got off the lounge, following her mother to where the kitchen was. On the way there, they passed the dining room. A table long enough for ten people; one dark brown chair at either ends and four either way, left and right.

Mary washed out a cup and grabbed the carton of apple juice from the fridge, pouring it into the plastic cup.

Sliding it over to Amelia, the little girl thanked her mum and sculled the drink down. Wiping her mouth, she stared up at Mary. "Can we look around?" She was eager to see her room.

Pretending to think, Mary put on a thinking face and her pointing finger tapped against her chin. "Maybe."

Amelia suddenly got all sad, but was taken by surprise when Mary swooped her off the wooden floor and threw her over her shoulder.

Outside the house, Amelia's laughter was heard, letting whatever was nearby know that there were residences in the building.

* * *

"I'm not getting a needle, am I?" Was the first thing Amelia said when herself and her mother walked down the halls of the hospital.

"No, you're not. You don't need them, remember?"

Amelia nodded once, letting go of her mother's hand so she could button up her dark brown and woolly coat.

Mary looked down each corridor, keeping an eye out for her aunt. She still remembers what Melissa looked like, so she just had to find her. At first, the young mother had driven to the McCall house, hoping that someone would be there; Melissa or Scott. But the place had no signs of life. Mary had then remembered that Melissa worked at the hospital.

She spotted a nurse in uniform walking across the hallways, grabbing a chart and looked it over. She knew straight away that it was Melissa. Just by the the dark curls.

"Hey, stranger," Mary smirked.

She watched as the other woman turned around, shock written all over her face.

Melissa instantly knew who was standing in front of her. Many people had brown eyes, but she knew of the ones she was looking into.

"Mary!" Melissa yelped, throwing her arms around the other woman.

The young mother laughed wholeheartedly, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much already, "My goodness, you're looking younger than the last time I saw you!"

Melissa pulled away with rosie cheeks, "Oh stop that. But look at you! No more pigtails," she paused to touch Mary's loose curled hair, "You're all grown up. You are a spittin' image of your parents."

Mary's smile dropped at the mention of her parents. She hadn't spoken about them in a while. Everyday she wished she could see them, but all she's got are pictures.

Melissa noticed her niece's face, then changed the subject, glancing down to the little girl who was hiding her body behind Mary, "Who is this?"

Mary's smile returned in an instant, the thought of her parents were pushed back, "My daughter."

Before anymore words could be spoken, a door opened and out came Lydia's father, his gaze going straight to Stiles.

"He's been here all night?" Mary watched the man point to the young man who was passed out on the chairs.

"He's been here all weekend," Melissa said making Mary chuckle.

Amelia tuned in her advanced hearing, listening to the young teen as a nurse came by to empty the trash can. "_You're dirty._" She giggled, then covered her mouth to anymore giggles to come out. She didn't understand the meaning, but she just found it funny because he was talking in his sleep and making _kissy_ faces.

Stiles stirred and woke up from his sleep. He groaned and stretched, pushing the 'get well soon' balloon away. He then looked up and spotted Lydia's father, Melissa, a little girl and an older female watching him, each wearing a different expression.

"Uh, hello," he nodded respectively, squinting his eyes at the two unknown faces.

"He's funny, Mum," another giggle erupted from Amelia.

Mary looked down at her, smiling and wondering what made her laugh. Shaking her head, she looked over to Stiles, locking his gaze, "Seeing as it's been years, I don't suppose you remember me."

Stiles let out a fake gasp, "Of course I remember you! And... this little one!"

Mary lifted one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, instantly knowing the young teen was lying, "Her name is Amelia, and you don't know her. She wasn't even thought of when we met."

"Oh," his bottom jaw dropped a little at being caught out.

"I'm Mary-Jane, Scott's older cousin. I always had my hair pigtails and wore an Elmo jumper."

Stiles squinted his eyes at her, his brain trying to recall a _Mary-Jane_. He thought back to his childhood, thinking about when he met Scott's family. He remembers on a cold winter day, he had a sleepover at Scott's house when strangers, to him, showed up at the McCall house. There was two adults; male and female, two little twins around his age and height, an older teen boy, and a ten year old girl; she wore a faded red Elmo face jumper with black track suit pants and black hug boots. Her hair was in two braids, going from her hairline at her forehead to the ends.

Mary watched as a grin worked its way onto Stiles's freckled face. "Miri!" She huffed a laugh at her old nickname. She hadn't heard that name in a very long time. Scott could never say Mary when he was little, let alone Mary-Jane, but the closest he got to was 'Miri'. Same thing with the twins.

Stiles jumped out of his seat and lunged towards her, wearing her in a bear hug.

* * *

Amelia and Stiles walked down the hallway, looking for a vending machine to get a snack. Stiles had offered to go with Amelia to get a snack from a vending machine, while Melissa and Mary go and get a coffee and catch up.

"So, how old are you?" He asked slowly so she caught every word.

Amelia frowned, then held her hand up to him, showing five tiny fingers, "This much."

"Awesome," he nodded, making her smile shyly.

"How much are you?" She asked, her brown eyes staring into his golden honey ones.

"16."

Amelia thought that seemed like a big number so she giggled, saying, "Your old."

Stiles made a face of mock hurt, putting his hand over his heart, earning a smile from her.

"So where's your dad?"

"I don't know," she shrugged innocently, as if it were a normal thing.

He frowned, "Have you ever seen him?"

The little girl only shook her head, then sprinted off as a vending machine caught her eyes.

Stiles nodded to himself, feeling sorry that she hasn't got a dad, and most likely won't ever have one growing up. At least Stiles actually had both his parents for a while.

"Which one do you want?"

"This one," she pointed to a packet of Reese's.

"Alrighty," Stiles said, putting the exact amount of money and pressed the letter 'I'.

The shinny steel coil slowly spun around, but stopped just before the snack would drop.

"Seriously? Come..."

Amelia made a noise at the back of her throat, sounding like something along the lines of annoyance. Innocently, she looked up to Stiles with raised eyebrows, reminding him of someone else who does that.

Tightening his lips together, he banged his hand on the glass. Taking in a deep breath, Stiles walked right in front of the vending machine, tightening his arms around the sides. He shook the rectangular box about, trying his best to unhook the chocolate snack.

He grunted, pulling away, "It's not gonna work."

Trying another way, his hands gripped the top of the machine, shaking it, until it started to collapse forwards. He quickly jumped out of the way as the vending machine hit the ground, glass smashing.

Amelia shrieked, covering her mouth with her small hands. Her eyes found Stiles's ones, he spotted humour in hers. Before they could say or do anything, an wailing scream echoed through the halls of the hospitals.

The little girl winced, covering her ears to try and block out the loudness. Sometimes it was hard to control her abilities, there were times when she could hear, smell or see better, but there were also times when they wouldn't go away. Although, Mary was helping her.

"Lydia!"

* * *

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Melissa asked as Mary and herself walked into the hospital café.

"Tea, please. Black with two sugars." Mary watched her aunt make the hot beverages. She knew Melissa would crack soon enough and ask the one question she's been dying to ask. Mary could smell it.

Once the tea was made, Mary took a sip, sighing with content. The tea was good. Real good.

Both females sat down at an empty table, and Mary broke the silence.

"Where's Scott?" She drank half of her tea before saying, "When I try to picture him, I keep seeing this little cute boy."

"He's at home, hopefully sleeping."

Mary internally frowned. She went to their house and no one was there.

She watched as her aunt got a distant look in her eyes. It made her curious. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Melissa nodded, but then shook her head, "I...I don't know. Scott seems a little...closed off, I guess. I mean, he and I have that mother and son relationship, but I feel like he's keeping something from me."

"Hey, he's a teenage boy. He's bound to have some secrets," Mary said, wetting her lips, thinking about how much secrets she has.

Melissa considered what her niece said. Maybe she was right; maybe Scott didn't always tell her everything, it's a form of privacy. She would know about secrets and privacy.

"So your daughter..." Melissa trailed off, changing the subject. She needed to say it, it was itching at her throat.

And there it is, Mary thought. "She's adorable, isn't she?"

The older woman smiled warmly, "Most definitely. But I have to ask, is the father around?"

"No, he uh..."

"Does he know about Amelia?" Melissa asked, a deep frown came across her features.

"No," Mary fidgeted around with the disposable cup, "I was gonna go back to try and find him, but I realised I didn't even know his name and I couldn't remember where he lived." She chucked humourlessly, "How stupid was I? Amelia is never going to have a father growing up and _he's_ never going to know he has a daughter."

"Mary-Jane Delgado, you listen to me," Melissa gave her a pointed look, "don't ever think that you're stupid because I can guarantee that are one of the most smartest, most brightest person I know. Everyone makes mistakes in life, I would know that, trust me. And maybe there's still time to find Amelia's father; you could maybe go back to when you first saw him last–"

"And what if I don't find him?" Mary cut in, "Or what if he doesn't want to know Amelia...and me?"

"What if he does?" Her aunt tried to stay positive.

"Do you–"

A loud, ear piercing scream made both women jumped from their seats. Melissa frowned, getting up and running off to find the source of the scream.

"What the hell was that?" Melissa asked as Stiles came into view. He squeezed in between her and Lydia's father, hastily getting to the bathroom before them.

There was no sign of Lydia. The shower was still running, filling up the empty bath tub. Her gown was placed on a square-rounded table. Lydia's only escape would have been the bathroom window.

Outside the patient room, Mary had Amelia in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"It scared me," Amelia whispered into the crook of her mother's neck.

It was so quiet that Mary just caught it with her heightened senses. "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry you got scared," she caressed her daughter's hair. "But remember what I told you: as long as I'm around, nothing is gonna hurt you."

Amelia lifted her head up, softly brushing her nose against her mother's own. She called them 'butterfly kisses'.

Mary wondered where she got that from... Perhaps it was from one of the daycares she's been to.

* * *

After saying a quickly goodbye to Stiles and Melissa, and a 'I hope your daughter is found alive' to Lydia's father, Mary took Amelia home. It was getting late and both females were getting tired.

"Mummy, where did the screaming girl go?" Amelia asked as her mother buttoned up the pink princess pyjama shirt.

"I don't know, Millie. I just hope she is safe. It's really cold outside."

Mary tucked her daughter into bed, switching on the night light. "Goodnight my baby," she leaned down and pressed her lips to Millie's forehead.

Amelia snuggled under the blankets, "Nighty night Mum."

Mary smiled down at her daughter one last time before walking out. Her own bed was calling her name. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she started drifting off into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of a phone ringing made Mary jump out of her sleep. Groaning, she rolled over, her hand blindly searching for her phone. She grabbed it off the bed side table, lazily answering the call.

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"_Rise and shine sleepy head!_" Taylor's British voice yelled through the phone.

"Taylor?" Mary mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"_Who else do you know that has a British accent?_" The question sounded rhetorical.

But she replied anyway, "Um...a lot of people, actually." Pause. "Why are you calling me at–" she pulled the phone away to check the time, "–7 o'clock?"

"_Someone is a little grumpy this morning_," Taylor mumbled, then chuckled, "_Okay, to the point of this call, you wanna go out for lunch today? I checked your timetable and you don't have any classes until one-thirty this afternoon._"

Mary frowned sleepily, thinking, _She checked my timetable?_ "Uh, yeah, sure. What time, because I've gotta take Amelia to daycare and then I need to go somewhere."

"I'll text you when!" Taylor beamed, opening her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She would've already picked one out, but she didn't know hat she was doing today.

"_Uh, Taylor?_"

The blonde looked back to her phone that was at the end of her bed, "Yeah?"

"_How'd you know that I don't have any classes until one-thirty? And how'd you even get my timetable?_"

"My dad," Taylor said in a 'duh' tone.

"_You're dad?_" She heard Mary's confused voice.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, even though Mary couldn't see her, "Mr Sanders."

"_Oh. Wow, uh, he's your dad. I totally didn't see that coming._"

"Yeah... I probably should've told you about that."

"_Okay, well, I've gotta go and wake Millie up, so I'll see you soon._"

"Bye!"

Taylor heard the phone hang up, then she sighed in frustration that she couldn't pick out a decent outfit for the day.

* * *

Mary walked down the stairs, feeling fresh and clean after her shower. She was dressed in an army green Jucca Short Sleeve T-Shirt, black 'Leigh' Coated Skinny Jeans, a black Monki Bibi knitted cardigan and black Rag &amp; bone Harrow leather biker boots. Her makeup was kept natural, her hair loosely curled.

She flipped on the kettle then moved around the kitchen to grab a mug, the canister of sugar and the packet of Eight O'Clock Coffee. Washing the mug out, she put three teaspoons of coffee and one teaspoon of sugar in. She turned around, her hand grabbing the kettle handle and as she was about to lift it off the platform, arms circled around her waist.

She gasped inaudibly, stunned for a couple seconds. She shook it off, smiling down at Amelia.

"Good morning, Millie," she leaned down and kissed her daughter on the head.

Mary chuckled as Amelia grunted, freeing one of her arms to rub her eyes. "Morning," she said quietly.

"Want some toast?"

She nodded, letting go of her mother and patted into the dinning room and sat at the table, patiently waiting.

Mary started multitasking; she took out two slices of bread from the fridge and as she put them in the toaster, she poured the boiling water into her mug. On her way back to the fridge, she grabbed a carton of milk and the jar of smooth peanut butter.

She poured a little bit of milk into her coffee, then also took out a plastic cup from one of the cupboards, filling it up halfway.

The toast popped up, and she grabbed them out and started scraping some peanut butter on both slices. She put them on a plate, then took it over to Amelia, as well as the cup of milk.

Returning back to the kitchen, she stirred the hot beverage, then took a big sip, not being affected by the scorching drink.

"Mum!" Amelia called from the dinning room.

"Yes, Baby?" Mary quizzed, walking over to her daughter.

"Where are we going today?"

The older female sat down next to her daughter, who was halfway through her breakfast, and her brown teddy bear with a big red bow sitting on the table. "Well, you are going to school today, and I'm going to see one of my friends and then I'm going to Uni."

Amelia gave her mother a questionable look, asking, "Who's your friend?"

"Her name is Taylor."

Amelia frowned in concentration, sounding out Taylor's name, then asked, "She go to Uni _wif_ you?"

"Yeah, she's in two of my classes."

Mary watched her daughter take her last bite of her toast, dusting the crumbs off her fingers. She took another sip of her coffee, brushing some of Amelia's hair out of her face.

"Time for a bath, Millie."

* * *

Mary found a space to park her car. Unfortunately, it was a little far from the cemetery because there were police cars, news reporters and forensics taking up the spots.

As she got closer to the reporters, she heard what they were talking about. Someone had dug up a grave and ate the liver from a corpse. It sent shivers down her spine, but she then shook it off, walking straight passed them, looking for a specific grave.

"Ma'am, do you have permission to be over here?"

Mary turned around, seeing a man in uniform, a deputy, approaching her.

"Uh, no, but I'm not going over there," she nodded over to where a grave was closed off. "I'm just here to visit," she held up the bundle of flowers.

The deputy gave her a once over, trying to see if she was telling the truth. When nothing alarmed him, he nodded, letting her get back to what she was doing.

Automatically, Mary's eyes darted over to the closed grave, listening in to the conversation. Her nosiness had decreased over the years, but she still couldn't help but listen in.

"It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey," the young teen answered.

"You work for you father, Isaac?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"When he's not in school," Isaac's old man answer instead, "Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes."

"Yeah, I understand that. But I've got a missing teenage girl, and our K-9 unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes, and if she's out here tonight, and the temperature really drops..."

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't see anything," Isaac respectively interrupts.

"Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember," Mr Lahey chuckled.

Mary made face, looking disgusted as Isaac's father said that.

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" Sheriff Stilinski quizzed skeptically.

"School."

Mary heard the uptick in his heart. _Lie._

"School fight?"

Isaac shook his head lightly, "Nah, lacrosse."

"Lacrosse? You play for Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah."

A scent flew passed Mary's nose, making her stand up straighter. Her eyes darted everywhere, looking for the source of the smell. They landed on someone wearing black, giving off a dangerous vibe to scare off anyone who comes close. But Mary lived with danger for most of her life, so some stranger wasn't going to scare her off.

The man must of felt eyes on him so he turned his head and looked at Mary. The pair held eye contact, before the sound of sticks breaking knocked Mary out of her trance. She looked away and started walking away to a grave.

She knew she should've visited more. After he was buried, Mary's mother insisted on never returning to Beacon Hills, she feared the rest of her loved ones would also end up six feet in the ground if they stayed any longer.

Mary stopped walking and stared at the grave in front of her. She smiled sadly at the golden words on the marble stone.

_Hector Delgado_

_Loving son, brother, husband and father._

_1966-1998_

She walked around the grave, taking the foil off the stems of the flowers. She put the bundle of flowers in the glass vase, then took off the lid of the bottled water and poured it in the vase.

Mary's phone vibrated in her back jean pocket, and she pulled it out, seeing Taylor's name on the screen.

_'Café Getaway. I'll be there in 10. See you there._'

She sighed, tucking her phone away. "Well, I gotta go. Love you, Dad." She wasn't much of a talker when it came to the dead, and plus, her father had been gone for years so she didn't know what to say.

* * *

Taylor walked into Café Getaway, her eyes immediately searching for Mary. She was wearing a peach Bow Back Chiffon Cropped Tank Taupe, a white Culotte Shorts Mini Skort and beige ISABEL MARANT Dicker suede boots, accompanied with a Banana Republic Milk And Honey Statement Necklace and a Small Willow Tote Wheat Silky Classic Calf.

Sighing when there was no sign of Mary, she walked over to an empty booth, sitting down, facing the front entrance.

Her phone buzzed on the wooden table. It lit up with a name. _Erin_. Frowning, Taylor rejected the call, putting her phone away. She made it clear that she didn't want Erin calling again.

A bell rang from the front door as it opened, making her look up and spot Mary walking towards her with a smile.

"Hey," the blonde returned the smile.

"Hey, have you ordered yet?"

"No, I just got here."

"Oh, good. I didn't keep you waiting," Mary sighed, sitting opposite Taylor, "I really like your top, it's cute."

Taylor beamed, smiling cheekily, "You think?"

"Yeah," Mary scrunched up her nose cutely, "totally."

The blonde's eyes glanced down to the laminated menu on the table, trying to control her blush.

Mary's hand slid out, grabbing her own menu, her dark eyes skimming over it, "What are you thinking of getting?"

"Quiche with chips and salad," Taylor blurted out, then blushed and ducked her head.

Mary smirked, "You've come here before?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded slowly, "many times, mostly with my mum."

Mary heard the sadness in her friend's voice, so she thought it was a touchy subject and backed off. "Well, I'm gonna get a chicken caesar gourmet wrap."

Just as she said that, a guy came over and asked what are they were ordering. The girls told him, then he asked if they wanted any drinks.

"I'll have a mango and peach iced tea," the blonde answered, fake smiling towards him.

"A glass of water."

"Still or sparkling?"

"Still, please."

The guy smiled flirtatiously at Mary, "Coming right up."

Mary smiled, looking up to him. "Thanks–"

"Tim," he cut her off, giving her a flashy grin.

"Thanks Tim."

Taylor squinted her eyes as the guy 'Tim' walked off, "What a douche," she said.

"What? I thought he was nice," Mary defended him.

Scoffing, Taylor rolled her blue eyes, "He totally has the hots for you."

Mary raised her eyebrows and chuckled, immediately going into denial, "No, he doesn't. Tim was just being nice to a customer."

Again, Taylor rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."

The brunette became serious, glancing over to where Tim was taking someone else's over. She frowned, thinking it over. Maybe she had become '_numb_' to the male gender. She hasn't been active in years, so maybe that was why she didn't notice the waiter flirting.

"Well," she flicked her hair over her shoulder, "I'm not interested anyway."

Taylor held back a smile, glancing down to her hands.

Soon enough their food arrived, looking really delicious. Mary thought she would've drooled at the sight of her wraps. Halfway through the food, as they were almost finished, Mary pinched a chip off Taylor's plate.

"Hey!" The blonde whined.

"What?" Mary's face became guiltlessly. She playfully wriggled her eyebrows.

"They're mine," Taylor whined again, but played alone.

"Sharing is caring," Mary pointed out, pointing the half eaten chip in the blonde's direction.

* * *

"There you go," Tim handed Mary her change from after she paid for her half of the bill.

She took the receipt, putting the change in her wallet. "Thanks," she smiled tightly, then quickly walked over to Taylor before he could say anything else. She was feeling a little awkward.

"You okay?" Taylor asked, genuinely worried and concerned at how fast she walked towards her.

"Yeah, I'm good," Mary said, looking down at her receipt. Up the top had a number written in black ink, under that it said '_Call me ;)_'.

She frowned, scrunching up the useless piece of paper, throwing it in the bin that was close by.

Taylor held open the shop door, allowing Mary to go first.

The brunette smiled, about to walk out when it felt like she bumped into a brick wall. She looked up and found herself getting lost in these forest green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! ...sort of?**

**Do you guys think that she bumped into Derek or someone else?**

**Also, I did some calculations, and I realised that Amelia can't be 4 if she was born in 2005, so I fixed that up.**

**Annnnnd, I'd like to know what you guys would like Mary's occupation to be after she graduates from Uni. I've got a voting poll on my profile so please go and vote! :D**

**Like, Review, Comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As you guys already know, I've got a poll up for Mary's occupation. I really need you guys to vote because I can't choose, and I'd like your vote/opinion. Go on my profile to vote.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Her dark eyes broke away from his eyes to check him out. He was wearing black jeans with matching shoes and a grey and plain cotton T-shirt. His sandy brown hair was devilishly styled upwards, making Mary's inner child fan-girl about how gorgeous he looked.

She felt drawn to him. She wanted to know everything about him, didn't matter if it's stupid or serious.

"Sorry for bumping into you," he spoke, his tone honest, giving her goosebumps and snapping her out of her trance.

"No, it's my fault. I should've watched where I was going," she gave him an embarrassed smile.

"But I could've prevented it."

_I'm glad you didn't,_ she thought.

Taylor glanced between the pair with narrowed eyes. She felt like she was a third wheel on their date.

"Don't worry about it," Mary brushed it off, making the guy smile softly.

Taylor cleared her throat, getting Mary's attention. They had to go because their class at Uni was going to start soon.

"We should get going," the blonde said, crossing her arms.

Mary nodded, eyes glancing back to the hot stranger. She smiled shyly, before walking away with Taylor.

"Not interested in anyone, aye?" Taylor teased, but deep down she felt an ache within her chest.

"It's called 'Window Shopping'. You can look, but you can't touch," the brunette said, slipping on her black sunglasses. "I really enjoyed lunch, we should hang out more outside of Uni."

"I'd like that," Taylor beamed brightly.

Mary opened her car door, flashing Taylor a grin, "See you soon." With that she hoped in her car and drove off.

* * *

"Mum!" Amelia called running up from the basement to the main level of the house. "Where are you?!"

Mary came jogging out of the kitchen with a frantic look on her face. She had heard her daughter's erratic heartbeat and thought that something happened to her. "What's wrong?" She met her halfway in the hallway.

Amelia grabbed ahold of her mother's wrist and pulled her towards the basement door. They rushed down a flight of stairs and Mary stared at the steel door that seemed locked.

"What is in there?" The young girl asked, pointing towards the door. She had been doing more searching around the house since she came home from daycare.

Mary did not answer, just kept her gaze on the door which looked like a cell, there was a rectangular window with steel poles through it. It reminded Mary of a jail. It brought back memories that she'd rather forget of her father.

She crouched down to her daughters level and looked her in the eyes. She held onto Amelia's shoulders, "Do not ever come down here ever again, okay? Do you understand?"

Amelia frowned, subconsciously jutting out her bottom lip. "Why? I only wanted to play."

"I know, but there are other places in this house to play in," Mary's voice was stern but caring, "Promise me you won't come down here."

The little girl rubbed her nose against her mother's, giving her another butterfly kiss. She pulled back, smiling and nodding, "I promise...only if we go for a run tonight."

Mary raised her eyebrows, surprised at her daughters bribery. _Damn, she's growing up_. The older brunette internally smirked, knowing when she was Amelia's age, she was the same.

"Not for too long, it's a school night."

Amelia giggled, running back up the stairs.

* * *

The cool nights are blew passed the mother and daughter as they trekked through the woods. Normally she wouldn't take Amelia into dark places, such as the woods, but Amelia wanted to see her shift once again.

Mary had only ever fully shifted once in front of Amelia. They were caught in a dangerous situation that Mary had to get them out of. The phase was completely painless; sure her bones had too rearrange and the body structure changed.

Amelia inhaled deeply, taking in the earthy scents. She could smell and hears the animals that lived in the woods, and something awoke within her. She wanted to chase them. So she ran off without her mother.

Mary internally growled, running after Amelia. She didn't think her senses and instincts would've been that high.

"Amelia," she hissed, tuning in her heightened scenes so she could see and hear a lot better.

The little girl giggled, running after the deer she spotted with her night vision. She had almost caught up to the animal when Mary captured her in her arms, pulling her behind a large tree.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked, smelling a negative emotion rolling off her mother.

"Shhh," Mary hushed her daughter, "I need you to be quiet for me." Earning a tiny nod, she peeked out from behind the tree, but made sure she wouldn't be seen.

A guy was hovering off the ground, his arms strung up by rope. Surrounding him, there were serval hunters.

Mary stiffened, not liking the feeling of being around hunters, especially with Amelia around. She's had bad run-ins with that kind.

"Who are you?" Chris Argent asked, but got no answer. "What are you doing here?"

"N-nothing, I swear," the Omega stammered.

"You're not from here, are you?" No answer. "Are you?!"

"No, I came– I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

Mary knew it was the truth. His heart never sped up when someone would lie, only the panic rising higher and higher.

"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" The older hunter, Gerard Argent, raised his voice so he would be heard.

"An Omega," Chris answered.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice," Gerard picked up a silver sword from a back duffle bag, "because, as I am about to demonstrate–an Omega rarely survives on his own."

Pressing Amelia into her body, Mary covered her daughter's ears as she saw the hunter swing the sword around. A shiver ran up her back as she heard the Omegas body being cut in half.

"We have a code."

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless, begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all."

Mary quietly stood up; Amelia wrapping her legs around her mother,a and they snuck out of the woods without being seen.

"No more night walks," Amelia whispered.

Mary hummed, agreeing. She was mentally kicking herself for taking her daughter out into the woods.

* * *

Later on that night, after calming Amelia down (she had a lot of questions about the events in the woods) and putting her to bed, Mary changed into a burgundy Monki Sine tee and a Red Check Lace Trim Pyjama Shorts.

About to hope into bed, the doorbell rang downstairs. Mary sighed, dropping the blankets back onto her bed, and started making her way downstairs.

Taking in a deep breath, she inhaled the scent that was standing outside her house, just making sure it wasn't someone like murderer.

She opened the door to see Scott standing on the other side with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Not that I'm happy to finally see you," she smiled, "but why are you here so late?"

Scott smiled back, walking in when she opened the door wider for him, and gave her a big, tight hug.

"You're all grown up now, Scotty," she smiled into his shoulder, since he was taller than her this time.

"I could say the same about you. Haven't seen you since you were 11. How old are you now?"

Mary pulled back from the hug, giving him a pointed look, "It's rude to ask a lady what her age is."

"Sorry," he smiled, nudging her shoulder with his.

Scott let his eyes wonder around the living room as he walked in. Everything was still in the same place, just like he remembered.

"Why are you here, Scott?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"I just wanted to visit. I was on my way home from work," Scott said, lying for the last bit.

Mary caught the lie, but let it slide.

She nodded. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked, walking in to the kitchen.

"Uh, water, please."

Mary pulled the fridge door open, taking out a turquoise coloured glass bottle and picked up a glass cup that was in the cupboard beside the fridge.

"You know, I didn't think you'd come back to this house," Scott said, earning a weird look her as she passed him the drink, "with all the bad memories, and the fact that you were eleven when you were last in Beacon Hills."

"There are also good memories and I can create new ones."

"How was South Africa?" He asked.

"It was okay, nothing interesting," she told him.

"Mum and Stiles both told me that you brought someone with you, so I was hoping I could–"

"Mummy?" A little girly voice cut him off.

Mary and Scott turned their heads towards the sound of the voice, which was Amelia standing in the threshold of the kitchen walkway. She was in pink pyjamas and holding her brown teddy bear.

Scott's jaw dropped, and it wasn't because of her cute and adorable looks, it was because her eyes were glowing gold.

Mary started to panic, now seeing her cousin's glowing eyes. In a flash, she was standing in front of Amelia in a protective stance. Amelia's eyes always had a mind of their own when other werewolves were around.

"She's a-a werewolf?" Scott stuttered, eyes wide.

"Maybe," Mary said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How? When?"

"She was born like this," she answered, earning a tug on her top.

She glanced down to Amelia, who quietly asked, "Who is this?"

Mary gave Scott one last look, before picking her daughter up and setting her on her hip. "This is my cousin, Scott, Melissa's son. Scott, this is Amelia."

"Is he like me?" The little girl whispered.

"Yes," Mary whispered back, pressing her lips onto Amelia's forehead.

Amelia gave Scott a goofy smile, that he returned equally happy.

"Hi," she waved. "So you're a werewolf like me?"

"Yep," Scott watched her eyes glow even brighter as he walked closer. "You like horses? I think they're very cool." He pointed to her pjs.

Amelia nodded shyly, "Mum took me to see some, I even sat on one as it was walking."

"Were you scared?"

"Nope. I was brave!"

"Cool," Scott smiled.

Amelia launched out of her mother's arms and straight into Scott's, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Mary smiled at the interaction between them. She knew her daughter would instantly like Scott because he's a werewolf.

* * *

After Scott left, Amelia hopped in her mums bed, while Mary was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you be in your bed?" Mary called out, the tap running.

"Can I please sleep in here tonight?" Amelia asked so quietly that Mary almost didn't hear.

The older female walked out of the bathroom, slipping under the covers and cuddling up to her daughter.

"I'm sorry I took you out into the woods tonight," Mary said, playing with Amelia's hair, who was slowly falling asleep and listening at the same time. "I promise that nothing bad like that will ever happen to you. I'll protect you no matter what."

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short with Scott, but they will be talking soon again. Mary has some questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I usually wouldn't beg, BUT please vote for Mary's occupation on the poll on my profile. It's a tie with three of the choices.**

* * *

A couple days later, Mary found herself doing late night shopping, and Amelia being the little child she is, sat in the kiddie chair in the trolley. Mary sighed, feeling her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Scott had been calling and messaging her. He figured that if Amelia was a werewolf, then so was Mary. Oh how was he wrong...

"Heads and shoulders and knees and toes..." Amelia sung, tapping her petite fingers on the handle of the trolley. She'd been singing that all day since she watched a TV program for kids.

Other people who passed by smiled at the little girl singing, some chuckling and giving Mary a smile, saying that her daughter was adorable.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Mary said to her daughter, her lips twitching into a smile.

"Just like you," Amelia playfully narrowed her eyes, pointing her finger to her mother.

Mary shook her head, reaching over to grab a loaf of bread and place it in the trolley.

"When can we see Melissa and Scott again?" Amelia asked, tapping her hands on the handles.

Raising her eyebrows, Mary looked down at Amelia, who was staring at her with those big beady eyes.

"I don't know, Millie. Aunt Melissa has to work at the hospital, and Scott and you have school."

Amelia pouted, pretending to be upset, but that vanished as soon as she spotted rolls of packaged cookie dough. "Mum, can we get some?" She eagerly pointed to them.

"Mmhmm," Mary hummed, then asked, "Which one?"

"This one," Amelia grabbed the cookie dough mix with rainbow smarties, instead of the one with chocolate melts.

"Rainbow cookies it is."

"Yay!" Amelia yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

When the pair came across the cereal, Mary had picked out her own, but Amelia's favourite was at the top of the shelf.

The older female stood on her tip toes, extending her arm up to reach the coloured box of cereal. She scowled when she couldn't grabbed it, but it became deeper when she heard Amelia giggling.

A large hand came into Mary's view, grabbing the cereal and taking it off the shelf.

Mary froze, her eyes trained on the hand then slowly trailed up the muscular arm to a familiar face.

"You," she whispered in awe. It was the guy that she bumped into at the cafe when she was with Taylor. She didn't think she'd see him ever again. Once again, she felt this tug at her chest when she locked eyes with him.

He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Hi. I was hoping we'd meet again."

Mary, who was stunned about seeing him, quickly shook off the shock and shot him a playful smile. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," he shrugged nonchalantly, passing the box of cereal to her, "You have a face that's hard to forget."

She chuckled, chucking the box into the trolley. "Why thank you." Then a thought popped into her mind, "Hey, you never told me your name."

"Lucas Reed," he spoke without hesitation, "but I prefer 'Luke'."

"Mary-Jane Delgado, but I prefer 'Mary'," she said, cheekily copying his words, "and this my daughter, Amelia." The little girl shyly smiled at the man.

"Hi there," Lucas smiled down at her daughter, Amelia too shy to answer back.

"So are you new to town?" Mary asked as they began walking their way to checkout.

"Yeah, from Seattle. I thought a change of scenery would be nice," he answered, picking up a newspaper along the way.

The older female looked over to him with a mix of shock and excitement, "My brother lives in Seattle!" She laughed, shaking her head, "I recently just moved back. I used to come and stay here with my family while we were visiting."

"Where'd you two move from, if you don't mind me asking."

"Nah, it's fine," Mary shrugged her shoulders, glancing down to Amelia, "and it was San Francisco, we were there for a little under a year."

She was now unloading the items onto the conveyer belt. The guy behind the counter had momentarily been stunned, stuttering when she raised her eyebrows at him with a look saying 'get to it already'.

Lucas chuckled, taking a moment to _really_ look at Mary. She was an incredibly beautiful woman with a slender build, olive complexion and chocolate coloured beady eyes. Her brown hair, and what he thought was dyed at couple shades brighter, was tied into a braid, resting on the side of her shoulder. Her face was applied with little makeup; only foundation and lip balm.

After the items had been paid for, they proceeded to make their way to the exit. Mary sighed, watching the rain pour down heavily. It wasn't like that when she got here.

"Great," she muttered, zipping up her jacket. She hated the rain, she always has. Mostly because it's got to do with what she is. "I hate this weather."

Grabbing Amelia out of the seat, she put her on the ground.

Lucas glanced to the females and then to the full trolley. "Would you like some help?"

"Hmm?" Mary hummed, turning to look at him, "Oh, no, I couldn't ask that of you."

"You're not asking, I'm offering," he interjected with an amused face.

She huffed, a puff of smoke briefly appearing. She didn't want to be in the rain too long, so if he helped it would half the time. "If it's not too much."

"Nonsense," Lucas waved it off. "Let's go."

The icy cold rain met their skin as the trio rushed over to Mary's car. Amelia hopped in the back seat, leaving Mary and Lucas at the trunk, loading the bags of groceries in.

"Thank you for helping me," Mary said loudly over the rain, pushing the trolley into the isle.

"You're welcome," he smiled, "Hey, I know this is bad timing, but can I get your number?"

Mary froze, staring into his now dark eyes, and forgetting about the rain. She hasn't heard anyone ask her that question in years, no guy wanted her because of her 'extra baggage'. _But he knows about Amelia_, a voice in her mind told her.

So she nodded, giving him her digits as he punched them into his phone. Giving him a shy smile, she walked back to her car, turning the heater on after starting up the car. Flipping on the wipers, Mary drove out of the parking lot.

"Mum?" Amelia asked quietly, trying to put her hands in her jacket pockets, but her capsule seat belts were preventing that from happening.

"Yes, Millie?"

"Why is it raining?"

Mary chuckled, "Why do you want to know?"

A flash of lightning lit up the night sky, making Amelia's eyes glow for a second. "I don't like the rain," she said quietly.

Mary hummed knowingly. She was about explain why it rains, when a manly scream came in contact with her enhanced hearing. Quickly putting on the brakes, Mary stopped on the road, watching in awe as a darkened figure dashed passed her side of the car. But before it disappeared, she caught a glimpse of its yellow, slit eyes.

"Stay in here," she told her daughter, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"No, Mum-"

"I mean it, Amelia," Mary turned around just enough so she could give her a stern look.

She stepped out into the rain, locking up her own car, before jogging over to a white car that was blocking an alley way entrance. She couldn't hear any heartbeat, but what mostly caught her attention was the overwhelming smell of blood.

Creeping over to the drivers side of her car, she noticed that the door was missing. She gasped and stumbled backwards. The body that was in there was slashed up by something. Claws maybe?

Wiping the water from her eyes, she stepped closer and inhaled, trying to catch a scent. Frowning, she came up with nothing but the metallic smell of the blood. If there were any scents, the rain would've masked it.

Mary jogged back over to her car, grabbing her phone after unlocking the car. She tapped on the three numbers, before bringing it up to her ear.

"_911, what's the emergency?_"

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a reminder to vote.**


	7. Note

Hey there,

so I've decided to stop writing on here. I just find it a hassle of having to post on Wattpad and then on here...

If you still would like to read my stories, you can read them on Wattpad:

www. wattpad dot com / user/ hoech_yeah

(without the spaces)


End file.
